geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma Pulse Finale
---- Plasma Pulse Finale is an extremely difficult 2.1 collab between Smokes and Giron and presumably the final installment of the Plasma Pulse series, despite Giron hinting there may be another level in the series. It features several difficult cube timings, tough wave segments with tight spaces, and fast-paced straight flying ship sequence with occasional gravity changes and jump orb timings. History Plasma Pulse Finale is meant to be the fourth and final level in the Plasma Pulse Series, which was revealed to the public when Giron started previewing some of his gameplay and parts in March 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pe6jkbheKlQ However, Giron now quit Geometry Dash entirely, which meant it was up to Smokes himself - and only him to decorate and create the entire level. About a month later, Smokes released a preview for the full level while the gameplay was not completely finished yet.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1BdbahrUWc&t=3s On April 27, 2017, Smokes released another preview, showing the rest of the finished gameplay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmMZLNcHoWM After finishing decorating the level, Smokes began making some progress, getting a record of 54%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_4BNTE6gbU&t=1s and then 62% just one day later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjhwTmEBmnY He then got a record of 74%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJAIjaZXpyo , 90%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_hGwP76IJk , and 94%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPw-GHxxi5Y&t=5s in a span of two months. Eventually, just after a day of getting the record of 94%, Smokes finally verified Plasma Pulse Finale.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqzx9cu6XoA It was ranked at #1 in the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist, above Sonic Wave, but it has now been surpassed by Bloodlust.pointercrate.com/demonlist/1/ Gameplay * 1-14%: The level starts with a cube area full of timing with gravity orbs, false zones, teleportation portals and abundant use of the "Shake" trigger, with a small crossing with the spider which requires precise clicks and a change of size, and ends with an inverted cube to enter a very difficult ball section requiring very precise clicks and excessive timing. The player proceeds with a complicated mini cube section with several orbs and small blocks. * 14-32%: A slow jump then transitions into a dual spider at triple speed with very confusing gameplay. It eventually goes back to normal and keeps going for a bit more, holding timings timed to the beat of the song. Right afterwards, a ship will take place with a very mixed gameplay style between orbs, gravity portals and small bursts of straight flying. A few teleportation portals also appear to lead the player into the upcoming UFO. This UFO is fairly self-explanitory and hold a couple of gravity portals and teleportation portals to mess with the player. The UFO enters a spider portal and keeps up the fast-paced gameplay with quick reactions required to reach the robot up ahead. * 33-56%: '''This robot starts off in single form, but shortly after transformation, turns into a dual between a robot and a cube. As the previous dual, this too contains tricky gameplay, although this time, for a longer time. This dual lasts for about 5 seconds and quickly transitions to a single cube via a teleportation portal. The cube only contains a few jumps and slows down for just a very short moment for the player to catch a breath. This short break is followed up by even more orb-based gameplay, similar to the first part of the level, only this time, in triple speed. After this long maze-like setting, the cube changes into a mini wave taking on narrow sections with a gravity portal as well. This is followed by a UFO with two jumps, and a short auto cube. Then comes another mini wave, this one shorter, leading into another auto jump into a robot approaching a teleportation portal sending the player to a fast straight fly into a short mini cube, and finally a mini ball with a few hard timings ending off this very fast section of the level. * '''57-78%: '''The level slows down after this, down to slow speed. The song also indicates that the whole level will slow down for a bit, taking on a more sinister tone. It starts with a long cube segment primarily focusing on orb timings as well as many portals to look out for as well. A while in, the cube will turn into a robot as preparation for the second coin of the level, obtainable through doing a shorter timing and hitting a yellow orb jump instead of a full safe jump. Keeping with the slow pace is a short mini swing copter followed by a spider with a few invisible teleportation portals to scout out. A custom orb acts as a teleportation portal, and a red jump pad takes the player to the ship section coming up next. This ship has lots of small straight flying along with orbs placed in gravity portals for manouvering purposes. After this flying segment is a slow but very tight wave with all sorts of obstacles trying to stop the player from moving on. Then comes a mini ball starting off with many teleportation portals and jump pads which are eventually replaced by gravity portals for the second half. * '''79-100%: '''A cube is next where the song begins to build up. The gameplay consists of many different things, from all kinds of orbs to time right, to size and gravity portals all over the place constantly changing the gameplay style. As the cube approaches a normal speed portal, the song goes back to upbeat and the level finishes off with another long cube section housing the third coin of the level along with more rapid gameplay as a mini cube, then a robot segment which goes back to a cube before the level ends with the creators' names showing up above a red jump pad sending the player to the end. User Coins * '''User Coin 1: At 4%, if the player hits the green orb after jumping on the third small block at the exact right timing, the player will get the first coin and won't be killed by the spikes below and teleport above instead. * User Coin 2: At 64%, if the player jumps just right to go between the spikes instead of going over it, the player will obtain the second coin and can hit the orb to avoid being killed. * User Coin 3: At 92%, if the player jumps later than usual on the slope, the player will go just far enough to obtain the third and final coin. This coin requires precision and timing. Records 48% or better required to qualify Walkthrough Plasma Pulse Finale Verification= |-|Plasma Pulse Series Documentary= Trivia * This is the hardest level in the series. * This is the #2 demon in the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, surpassing Sonic Wave. * This is the hardest level Smokes has ever beaten and verified. * Although the title reads "finale," Giron David (Giron) has hinted at another level in the series. * After Smokes verified the level, he added "(100% on my Channel)" on every progress video. * This is currently the hardest level in Geometry Dash with User Coins. * This level has caused drama about which is harder: this, or Bloodlust. It actually resulted in a bunch of people who believed Bloodlust was harder to go spam-rate Plasma Pulse Finale easy demon, at one point it was rated insane demon. Several YouTubers such as SEA and DraconiaArmy has made a video about this topic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqkPR5ROCKM Gallery Plasma Pulse Finale LS.PNG|The level selection screen of Plasma Pulse Finale. Plasma Pulse Finale First Coin.PNG|The first coin of Plasma Pulse Finale. PPF Second Coin.PNG|The second coin of Plasma Pulse Finale. PPF Third Coin.PNG|The third coin of Plasma Pulse Finale. PPF Insane Demon.PNG|A screenshot of Plasma Pulse Finale being rated an Insane Demon as a result of the Plasma Pulse Finale Vs. Bloodlust Drama. References Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.1 Levels Category:Collabs Category:Levels with Silver User Coins Category:Featured Levels Category:XL Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:Featured Article